Amicizie e Capricci
by R'khu
Summary: Ezio vuelve de Venecia, cansado de su última misión y cuando los pensamientos oscuros invaden su mente Leonardo es la única luz que lo ayuda a distraerse de su venganza, sólo para descansar un poco antes de emprender otro nuevo viaje.


**Disclaimer**

No me pertenece Assassin's Creed II ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

**• Amicizie e Capricci •**

* * *

Corría el año 1583 en Italia, uno de los países más importantes de Europa, conocido también por sus prosperas y la vez independientes ciudades-estado. Estaba Florencia, con sus increíbles artistas y sus grandes _príncipes_ de la política, con Lorenzo de Medici gobernando la cuidad. Más la norte estaba la misteriosa Venecia, _La Serenissima_¸ tan rica como bella y hacia el suroeste se expandía el territorio de la Toscana. Ezio Auditore iba exactamente hasta la pequeña ciudad-estado de Monteriggioni, en aquella zona, que había prosperado increíblemente en los últimos años y ahora se alzaba orgullosamente sobre una colina en medio de las fértiles llanuras que se extendían por la región.

Él era un hombre joven, fuerte, de rostro anguloso y una sonrisa pícara que con los años había ido apareciendo muchos menos frecuentemente que en su juventud. Él además era el asesino más buscado de Italia y estaba volviendo a su hogar después de tachar de su lista negra a Emilio Barbarigo y su familia de conspiradores, quienes había intentado hacerse del control económico de la ciudad de Venecia y atentado contra el _dux_. Ellos eran los peones de Rodrigo Borgia, él hombre que había arruinado la vida de Ezio Auditore.

Pero ahora no era momento de recuerdos deprimentes, había triunfado con gran sacrificio en su misión y era hora de descansar antes de emprender otra nueva búsqueda.

Ezio dejó su caballo, un animal ágil y rápido de lustroso pelaje negro, y lo dejó en el establo a las afueras de Monteriggioni, la ciudad que gobernaba su tío Mario Auditore… aunque más bien debía decir que Mario la protegía y que su hermana menor, Claudia, la administraba ¡y muy bien por lo que veía! Los negocios se multiplicaban y expandían. Cada vez llegaban aumentaban los nuevos habitantes que buscaban asentarse permanentemente allí y además había conseguido alianzas con otras ciudades-estado como Forlí y San Gimignamo, luego ganarse el favor de la condesa de Forlí y liberar San Gimignamo del control de los templarios, cosas en las que Ezio sí podía tomar un _poco_ de crédito.

Él caminó, disfrutando de la paz y de la libertad que su hogar le confería, hasta la parte más alta de la ciudad donde sobre el otero un castillo se alzaba. Era una antigua fortificación hecha en el 1250 por los Auditore, aunque previamente había estado allí una construcción mucho más antigua de la cual aún quedaban sus cimientos subterráneos. En su patio delantero estaba el campo de práctica, donde jóvenes armados realizaban diversos ejercicios y entrenamientos. Ellos se detuvieron al verlo y lo saludaron respetuosamente, como su rango de comandante adjunto lo requería. Ezio les dio una seña aceptando el saludo y entró al castillo soltando un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Con media sonrisa se dirigió hasta su habitación, en la parte más alta el edificio. Claudia siempre lo molestaba diciendo que, haciendo honor a su nombre, ya había instalado su nido en el mejor sitio. Tal vez tenía algo de razón.

Se quitó la armadura y luego la ropa, tenía mucho que hacer pero nada _tan_ urgente para no poder tomar un merecido baño antes de presentarse ante su tío para informarle de sus avances y luego visitar a su hermana y a su madre.

Oh y a Leonardo, a quien le había traído un regalo de Venecia y no eran las páginas del códice que tanto le gustaban al inventor.

Ya limpio y renovado se dirigió hasta el estudio de su tío.

— ¡Pero si ahí estás! — fue lo primero que dijo Mario cuando su sobrino entró. — Ya estaba por enviar a alguien a buscarte.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No gran cosa realmente, pero quiero saber cómo fue tu misión.

— Un éxito, Emilio Barbarigo no volverá a molestarnos.

— Me alegro de saberlo, aunque todavía tenemos muchos más de quienes ocuparnos. — dijo seriamente su tío y Ezio asintió solemnemente.

Ellos hablaron por varias horas, enfrascándose una larga charla. Mario le contó las nuevas de la ciudad, sobre las armerías que iban ganado prestigio, cómo su hermana se sacudía los pretendientes como moscas y de lenta pero constante recuperación de María, su madre.

Más tarde, casi en la hora de la cena, Ezio visito a su hermana en el estudio del cual se había apropiado. Ella estaba con un gran libro enfrente, escribiendo aquí y allá, tan ensimismada que no se percató de su presencia hasta que Ezio carraspeó enfrente de ella.

— ¡Has vuelto! — dijo después de la sorpresa, en la que casi desparramó la tinta sobre su libro de contables. — La próxima vez que hagas eso voy a doblarte los intereses de tu cuenta. — ella agregó sería un momento después.

— Mi cuenta no tiene intereses… — frunció el ceño Ezio, sentándose frente a ella.

— Por supuesto que los tiene. — ella soltó desinteresadamente, volviendo su atención a los números.

— ¡Le pones intereses a tu propio hermano!

— Naturalmente.

— Bueno, entonces debería cobrarte por esto. — añadió Ezio, mostrando en su mano una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije que llevaba incrustado varias piedras preciosas de distintos colores.

— ¡Oh Ezio! — ella casi grito, levantándose de un salto para ir a su lado y abrazarlo por los hombres. — ¡Por supuesto que yo nunca haría eso, era solo un broma!

—… Seh. — dijo no muy convencido Ezio, pero entregándole el regalo a su hermana que sonría como una niña. — Ahora vayamos a cenar, estamos llegando tarde.

Claudio posó su mano sobre el brazo que le ofreció su hermano y ambos se encaminaron al comedor.

Más tarde, después de acompañar a su madre a su habitación y contarle lo hermosa que era Venecia, bajó con la tristeza aprisionando a su pecho. Su madre solo lo había escuchado vagamente durante todo su relato. Sus ojos marrones se desenfocaban constantemente y su miraba se perdía para ir a parar a la cajita llena de plumas que Pretuccio le había regalado hace tantos años.

¡Él ya tendría 19 años!

Apretó sus puños al igual que los dientes de pura rabia. Un fiero impulso sacudió sus músculos que le instaba salir inmediatamente y darles caza a todos esos bastardos que se habían llevado la vida de sus hermanos y su padre, destrozando también la suya, la de su hermana y especialmente la de su madre, cuyo corazón parecía que jamás se recuperaría ¿Cómo podría después de haber perdido a dos de sus hijos y al hombre que había amado?

— Ezio… ¿Qué haces tan tarde por aquí?

El mencionado se giró en redondo para encontrarse con Leonardo, que no había visto hasta ahora ya que generalmente se salteaba las comidas. Algo debió delatar sus oscuros pensamientos porque su amigo se acercó lentamente, como si él fuese una fiera acorralada a la que no quería exaltar. Ezio respiró hondo, serenándose y enviando a la parte posterior de su mente todos esos sentimientos que envenenaban su corazón, ya les daría libertad cuando estuviera enfrente de alguno de los responsables.

— ¿Estás bien amigo? — preguntó Leonardo, parado frente a él.

— Sí. Solo pensaba en algunas cosas. — dijo y sacudió quedo la cabeza para terminar de distenderse. —Hace tiempo no hablamos ¿ya ibas a la cama?

— ¿Yo? ¿Yendo a la cama a estas horas? — dijo Leonardo, buscando sonar insultado. — La noche es la mejor hora par aponer a trabajar mi mente.

Ezio se rió y colocó una mano en su hombro.

— Eso es bueno saberlo, espero que no te moleste que te haga un poco de compañía.

— Nunca, amigo.

— Oh sí. También te he traído un regalo de Venecia. — dijo Ezio, siguiendo a Leonardo hasta una de las habitaciones del segundo piso que se había transformado en su taller.

—¿Más páginas de Códice? —dijo el artista emocionado y Ezio asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa perezosa en sus labios.

— Y algo más, aunque si bien lo conseguí en Venecia es más bien Otomano.

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo Ezio, odio tu suspenso!

El asesino se rió, porque molestar a Leonardo tenía una gracia especial. Toda su galantería y refinamiento se iban por la borda y parecía un niño pataleando, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillosos de pura terquedad. Solo lo hacía para verlo, aunque no que alguna vez se lo fuera a decir.

— Vale, vale. Lo tengo encima pero dejame ir a buscar agua caliente y un par de tazas. Mientras tanto ve hacer algo de lugar en tu escritorio, eso debe de llevarte un rato.

— ¡Como te atreves! Mi sistema de organización es perfecto. — dijo sin verdadera molestia Leonardo solo para recibir una sonrisa pícara de Ezio que prácticamente gritaba «_un perfecto caos_».

De cualquier forma, Ezio bajó a las concinas para hervir un poco de agua y cuando volvió se encontró con un escritorio perfectamente despejado y la mirada petulante en los azules ojos de su amigo.

— Impresionante. — dijo Ezio, dejando la tetera en la mesa y las tazas a su lado. — Ahora falta todo lo demás. — añadió con una sonrisa juguetona haciendo un amplio movimiento con sus brazos para abarcar toda la habitación.

Leonardo sólo bufó.

— Ahora, ¿qué es ese regalo que me has traído?

— _Caffee_

— ¿_Pardon_?

— Ya lo veras. — y con eso Ezio comenzó a preparar la infusión que hace unos meses Antonio de Magianis le había hecho probar.

Pocos minutos después Ezio le ofreció una de las tazas llenas de un líquido negruzco, y queriendo experimentar un poco, además de café le había puesto azúcar. Leonardo primero lo olió y su rostro adquirió esa expresión tan peculiar que aparecía cuando se ensimismaba para estudiar un nuevo misterio. Probó un segundo más tarde el líquido oscuro y soltó un lento suspiro de satisfacción.

— Ha que es bueno.

— Cálido, espeso, ¡_dolce_! — luego sus ojos se abrieron más y una sonrisa revitalizante se apoderó de sus labios. Ezio supo que en ese momento el café había hecho su peculiar efecto.

La energía pareció subir rápidamente por Leonardo, que podía ser fácilmente excitable ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no había sido una idea sabía mostrarle a Leonardo las maravillas del café… ¡pero era tan divertido verlo casi saltar aun sentado en la silla!

— ¿Quién te ha hecho probar esto? ¡Voy a enviarle un regalo!

Ezio nuevamente se rió, siempre podía confiar en Leonardo para alivianar sus ánimos. Parecía hace días el momento en que, afligido habia dejado el cuarto de su madre, para hundirse en la aún más peligrosa rabia que le traína los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado.

Después de eso, Ezio y Leonardo hablaron hasta que el sol había salido nuevamente y su luz entró por las ventanas de la habitación, irritándoles los ojos.

— Vaya, otra noche en vela. — dijo Leonardo.

— Creo que somos dos almas nocturnas, amigo. — sonrió Ezio, levantándose de su silla y desesperanzándose para estirar los músculos agarrotados.

— ¡Muy cierto! Tú eres un gato y yo un búho.

— ¿Ah? ¿Pero por qué yo soy el gato y tú el búho?

— ¡Pero si es muy obvio! Eres un gato por esa forma tuya, tan silenciosa y ágil, de moverte. Aunque más que un gato yo debería haber dicho un lince, por lo peligroso. — añadió dándole una mirada intensa a Ezio que no puedo evitar ruborizarse.

Era obvio que Leonardo ya se había imaginado a grandes rasgos que estaba haciendo, era un genio después de todo.

Para cambiar de tema, Ezio preguntó:

— ¿Y por qué tu eres un búho?

— Bueno, porque soy el más listo de los dos. — dijo, haciendo a un lado la humildad, y luego ambos rieron.

— Es mejor que vayamos a dormir, o los criados pensaran que estamos locos.

— Habla por ti, amigo, ellos piensan que estoy loco desde mi primer día aquí.

— Yo no me quiero imaginar lo que les habrás hecho. — dijo Ezio ganándose un leve golpe de Leonardo que le echó también una mirada ofendida.

Cuando ambos salieron de su habitación, rumbo a sus respectivos dormitorios, Ezio sintió el súbito impulso de besar la frente de Leonardo. Probablemente producto de la mezcla del desvelo, el café y el vino que tomaron después, pero fuese cómo fuese, cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Leonardo, y éste se giró para despedirse, Ezio lo beso en la frente rápidamente, estampando sus labios semi húmedos en la piel pálida de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Leonardo, casi susurrando, unos segundos después.

— Porque eres un buen amigo. — respondió con una sonrisa Ezio, para después encaminarse a su _nido_.

El no vio la mirada melancólica con lo que vieron irse los ojos de Leonardo, o escuchó el susurro que salió de sus labios mientras pasó sus dedos por la frente.

«_¿Qué más pretendo recibir?_»

* * *

**Notas**

Bueno esta historia es muy imprecisa en los hechos de juego, me disculpo por eso. En realidad después de que escribí esto recordé que Leonardo había ido con Ezio a Venecia y si no recuerdo mal después de eso recién se hospedo en Monteriggioni.

Lamento ese error bastante groso, pero como me gusta mucho no quiero cambiarlo… conociéndome voy a terminar rescribiendo todo. La verdad me gustaría hacer una continuación, pero no sé cuándo mi inspiración me lo permita, ésta fue una idea muy espontanea después de todo, su continuación seguramente vendrá igual de imprevistamente.


End file.
